Data associated with a database or streaming data may be stored, managed, and/or processed in many different ways. Currently, there are many different types of database languages, methods, and/or functions for managing such data. Additionally, as data storage becomes increasingly less expensive over time, more and more data is being backed-up, stored, or otherwise managed. However, some databases are so populated with data that performing queries can be very time consuming and/or processor intensive. Additionally, service providers may provide data management services to users for data stored or managed on the user's behalf. Other resources of the service providers may be strained when complex queries are processed. Additionally, in some examples, executing instructions for performing a particular database query or query statement may involve an excessive number of processor cycles and/or instructions due to the complexity of the query and/or the amount of data of the database or stream. For example, some queries may include complex predicates with Boolean operators, conditions, or the like. However, managing queries with such complex predicates may pose challenges to the service providers.